legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Desert Requiem
Desert Requiem is an Odyssey Event, and the forty ninth in the series. It is scheduled to start on June 13, 2016 at 12:00 PM (PST) and end on June 15, 2016 at 7:59 PM (PST). It is the sixth episode of the Dark Stigma story and third in the Aggrandom storyline. __TOC__ Feature Changes * New Event UR (Dozing) Runandy, Bird of Paradise is available before the start of the event in the Ascension Saga Card Pack. * No Opening Clip * PWR 22 UR as High Ranking Reward. * High Ranking ends at rank 300 instead of rank 350. Odyssey Skill Cards * Desert Scorpia Sur-Yun (UR) Test of Strength Card. Gives 2x the Items regardless of Skill level. Gives 3x the Items when evolved with maxed out Skill. * Runandy, Bird of Paradise (UR) Boosts the number of Event Items acquired by up to 1.2x regardless of Skill Level. ** (Plumage) Runandy, Bird of Paradise (UR) 1.3x boost. ** (Flap) Runandy, Bird of Paradise (UR) 1.4x boost. ** (Skygaze) Runandy, Bird of Paradise (UR) 1.5x boost. ** (Militia) Runandy, Bird of Paradise (UR) 1.6x boost. ** (Forget) Runandy, Bird of Paradise (UR) 1.7x boost. ** (Duster) Runandy, Bird of Paradise (UR) 1.8x boost. ** (Refuge) Runandy, Bird of Paradise (UR) 1.9x boost. ** (Elegy) Runandy, Bird of Paradise (UR) 2.0x boost. ** (Ruffled) Runandy, Bird of War (UR EX) 4.0x boost. Story Her song that flows as tears, beneath the burning sands. The sadness of her heart, beyond all healing hands. ...... Travelling south from Drakeshire, the Hero, Elimval, and Salvador entered a sprawling desert to continue their search for the truth behind the Stigma phenomenon. Although another portion of the Hero's lost memories had been recovered from the Dragons' Chalice, they were hesitant to share what had been learned with their comrades for the visions were yet too vague to draw conclusions. The resulting unease plagued their mind even as they fought the occasional Stigmal; the journey's end seemed to be within reach only to become impossibly distant. However, such worries were soon replaced as a haunting song suddenly floated through the air. The voice was too subdued to discern the lyrics, but its effects were immediate as the Hero drew their weapon and turned to slash at Elimval. It was only her sharp senses that allowed her to detect the attack and leap away as she cried out with bewilderment. "Eeeek! What are you doing, Hero?!" "Get away, Elimval! This song must be messin' with 'em..." The Hero imagined hearing the bowman's voice through their clouded mind, but only for a moment before it was absorbed by the echoes of the ominous melody. In truth, they had no realization of their own actions, consciousness removed as if gazing through another's eyes. A black intention clung fast to their thoughts, only allowing them to question why they were striking out at allies as if they were foes. "Hey, what's gotten into you anyway?" Salvador struggled to dodge the Hero's swings as he defended Elimval, never once reaching for his bow. "I loathe to mention it, but perhaps the Stigma is finally taking hold? I don't hear them chanting, though..." "They're probably tryin' like mad to keep it under control, but that song's got a spell on 'em. We better figure out what's goin' on here, and fast!" The Hero continued brandishing their sword with each overly forceful step upon the shifting sands, glaring and growling. "C'mon, snap out of it already!" "Please get ahold of yourself, Hero! ...S-Salvador! Look over there!" Elimval pointed to signs of movement in the distance. "It better not be a mirage." Salvador used the brief interval between attacks to inspect the sight, but that was all he needed to realize new danger was approaching. "Get outta here, Elimval!" He immediately took his bow in hand and pointed an arrow towards the threat. "But, but what about the Hero?!" As she spoke, she also realized what the incoming presence was: an enormous golem, running towards them with frightening speed. "Man, of all times to get a visitor!" Salvador studied the golem's movements to deduce its weakest point. He aimed at a crack between two rocks near its shoulder, but its unpredictable movements hindered his ability to time releasing the string. "I've never seen anythin' like it... Hey, what're you doin'?!" The red eyes of the golem paid no heed to Salvador, and it instead attacked the possessed Hero. "You're fine now! My father will defeat that Stigmal for sure!" The voice of a young girl reached Salvador's ears. He looked up to see her riding upon the golem's back, holding one of the bulky chains attached to the collar around its neck. "Please don't! They aren't a Stigmal!" Elimval recklessly leapt in front of the Hero, eliciting a panicked cry from the girl. "G-get away before...!" It was too late. The golem's fist plunged through the air and Elimval shut her eyes tightly as she braced herself for the impact. Several seconds passed with only the song to disturb the silence, and she fearfully opened her eyes to see that the Hero's sword had held the stony fist in check. "Hero! Have you finally...?" She looked at them expectantly only to watch them continue to shudder and growl. Tears of sadness emerged from her eyes. "B-but you even protected me..." There was a soft impact in the sand and she opened her eyes to see a thick chain lying at her feet. It was the same as the kind attached to the golem. "I can see that Stigmal must have been someone important to you. I know how you feel." She leapt from the golem and turned her gaze up at him. Her eyes squinted, yet more from being on the verge of crying than the sunlight. "That chain is a treasure from one of the ruins of Digil. It has the power to control those taken by evil, no matter the origin. They were discovered by my father some time before the Stigma's spread, and if you want to know if they work, just look at my father right here." "Evil-binding chains, huh?" Suspicious, Salvador fastened one end to the Hero's wrist to immediate effect. Their eyes remained vacant, but they regained proper posture and their breathing calmed. Elimval gave a look of relief as the girl smiled abashedly. "Why would I lie? My father was the guardian of these desert ruins, so he taught me all about the treasures within them. By the way, my name is Tamana, and my father is Hector." The Digil Ruins were scattered across the arid wastelands, the largest one in the center. Within its winding, crumbling corridors slept hoards of precious jewels and mystical artifacts. It was the role of Digil's Gatekeeper, which was Tamana's father, to protect them from falling into the hands of darkness. However, he had been transformed into a Stigmal by a band of thieves some time ago, and his massive frame was only kept under control due to the quick thinking of his daughter. "...The strange song that torments your ears began a number of days following my father's change. It seems to be gathering all the Stigmals nearby to the ruins. Fortunately, the chain reduces its influence, so he hasn't been affected by it." "But who's singin' this song anyway? And why?" "I think it's a woman by the name of Audiard. She spoke with me before, and she asked me in a hushed tone..." Tamana's expression turned dour as she imitated the voice she heard. "Please address me as Audiard. I wish to inquire regarding the whereabouts of the bottle that contains the mythical Atavic Hourglass elixir?" "Is that one of the ruins' treasures?" "Yes. It has the power to counter the flow of time and restore youth. Not even my father knows where it rests, so I hoped to find it for his sake. However, the ruins are incredibly massive and riddled with secret chambers, which means it could take years to uncover it... But even if I did have it, I wouldn't give it to her! My father's too important to me! She seemed to want it just as bad though, since she started calling Stigmals to the ruins to have them take it apart brick by brick. I tried to stop them, but there are simply too many of them..." "Well, you no longer have anything to worry about now that we're here." Elimval interrupted with confidence. The dreariness was gone from her eyes and now held clear determination. "Isn't that right, Salvador? We need to stop that song anyway. And if we find the elixir, perhaps she will be so kind to share it with the Hero!" Salvador returned his bow to his back. "Sounds good to me. Can you show us the way through the ruins, Tamana?" "Y-yes, of course! But are you sure? Even without the Stigmals, the ruins are awfully dangerous." "We can handle it. We got brawn to spare, even if we're lacking in brains." He gave a roguish smile as he jerked lightly upon the chain connected to the Hero's wrist. "Hold on a little longer! We'll help you without fail!" Elimval nodded firmly as she looked into the Hero's hollow eyes. And so, everyone headed toward the center palace of the Digil Ruins, hoping to recover the legendary elixir. Epilogue "If these cretins don't get me, the heat sure will." Salvador wiped the streaming perspiration from his brow. Although the shady ruins offered respite from the merciless sunlight, the multitude of creatures generated an oppressive level of humidity within the walls. "Yes, this is becoming unbearable... What about you, Hero? How are you faring?" Elimval adjusted their neckerchief, but they returned not a grunt of appreciation. She wore a slight expression of concern, but her usual cheerfulness soon returned. It was evident that nothing could mar Elimval's regard for the Hero, even if they broke free of the evil-binding chain and fell back under the maddening influence of Audiard's song. "Please don't hesitate to tell us if you need a moment's rest!" The party had at last reached the inner chambers of the Digil Ruins. The Hero and Tamana's transformed father, with the help of the uncovered treasures, fought back the swarming Stigmals, yet neither had the time-restoring Atavic Hourglass nor Audiard presented themselves. "Hey, Elimval, you see where Tamana went off to?" "Oh, she said she was going to look in the treasure room we just..." An energetic shout suddenly interrupted their conversation. "Come here! I found it! I found it!!" ...... Elimval, Salvador, and the Hero followed Tamana's voice into a nearby storeroom. The chamber was littered with precious metals, their shine unobscured by the dust and shade. The energetic young girl ran up to the three, cheerfully hoisting a bottle in the shape of an ornate hourglass above her head. "I found it in a chest on the far end of this chamber! It must be the Atavic Hourglass elixir, because it looks exactly like what my father told me!" "Oh, how pretty!" Elimval cooed with admiration. Through the glass, glistening gold particles could be seen suspended within the liquid. "Nice work, kid. Now we just gotta find Audiard." No sooner had Salvador spoken than the song came to an abrupt end. Curious, the party turned their heads towards the entryway as the singer herself stepped through. "Ah, you've discovered it... Now give it to me at once..." The party could not help but stare in silence, until Salvador recovered his wits enough to speak. "Wh-who are you?!" It was unmistakably Audiard, but her appearance was decidedly peculiar -- nothing more than a levitating head with a lantern's glow. Neither did her lips move as her voice resounded once more. "Hurry, give me the Atavic Hourglass!" It then charged towards the party, eyes flashing brightly and opening its mouth to sing. Soon, a throng of Stigmals poured into the treasure room. "Shoot! Tamana, hide behind your dad! Elimval, give me the Hero's chain and get back!" A nightmarish scene unfolded within the broiling chamber as the Stigmals, enraptured by the song, viciously attacked the party. Salvador judiciously handled the chained Hero so they could fight without being overtaken. The golem Hector also flattened the oncoming hordes, but so long as Audiard sang, the assault would not end. "Salvador, you need to do something about her!" "I know, I know!" Guiding the Hero to stave off the nearest threats, Salvador took aim at the floating head. However, he was unable to track its erratic movements. "How'm I supposed to hit you if you won't sit still?!" He lashed out in frustration, for the flying lantern was not the only concern. He had noticed vividly colored feathers floating through the air, presuming it was yet another elusive Stigmal or devious cantrip. However, he soon realized his anxiety was unfounded, for he caught a glimpse of the feathered figure fighting against the monsters. And then another seeming ally with a long arcing tail that ended in a pointed stinger. With their additional aid, they soon quelled the onrush. "I thought something strange was going down, but nothing like this!" "Same here... Flying disembodied heads are a sure sign of trouble." They were two women, one with the wings and legs of a bird and the other bearing a scorpion's tail. Although clearly not human, their actions revealed they were not affected by the Stigma. Looking around to assess the situation with the brief lull in battle, the harpy's eyes fell upon the girl and she gasped with surprise. "Hey, you're Tamana, aren't you? You might not remember us, but we used to work with your old man to protect these ruins from bandits. I'm Runandy, and this is Sur-Yan. The last we met, you only came up to our knees. Isn't that right, 'Yan?" "Oh, she's that little kid from back then? Haha, your dad would always tell us how you'd fall asleep in a wink once he started with his lullabies. Where's he at now, anyway?" Tamana flinched at the question. "W-well, my father..." She bit her lip as she turned towards the hulking golem, tears welling up in her eyes. The two newcomers swiftly sensed the implication. "Oh, is that so...? I guess those chains must be from the ruins then, huh?" "I'm sure he doesn't like this any more than you do, sweetie. But now that we're here, everything'll be a-okay! And I take it those are also your friends?" "Yes, that's right! I'm Elimval, he's Salvador, and then..." Elimval was about to introduce the Hero's when there was another exclamation, now from Sur-Yan. "Oh, I've seen you before! You saved me from those thieves, right? It's a shame you had to end up as a Stigmal though..." Sur-Yan had noted the chain fastened to the Hero's wrist and assumed their situation was similar to Hector's. "Why yes, I believe we are acquainted! But you see, the Hero is not a Stigmal. They might appear so, but there must be an explanation..." "Well, I'm sure we'll figure something out, but first, we have a job to finish!" ...... With Runandy and Sur-Yan's assistance in hindering the movements of Audiard's head, Salvador was able to strike it down, silencing the song. As the Stigmals had become sluggish, the party slightly lowered their guard, if only so they could directly confront the mastermind. "What's your game here, Audiard?!" Salvador loomed over the fallen cranium. His arrow had pierced it through the left eye, yet it still gave a wicked laugh in response. "Hahahahaha!" "Well, Tamana did say she wanted that elixir..." Elimval offered a supposition, but the head only continued to cackle. Finally, as if remembering something, it called out to Tamana. "Huh? ...What do you want with me?" Apprehensive yet curious, Tamana crept closer and lowered her ear to the head so it could whisper into it. As it did, her eyes grew wide and her lips began to tremble, eliciting concern from Elimval. "What is it, Tamana?" "Are you the source of the Stigma!?" She stood up straight, her expression and tone indignant. "That's what Audiard told me!" She whipped a hand towards the Hero's to remove the neckerchief, revealing the sinister mark upon their chest, and gasped in alarm. "She was right! You were the ones who turned my father into a monster!" "No, wait! Please calm down!" Elimval's face turned pale as she pulled the Hero's away. She was well aware of their reputation, but that had no bearing on the truth. "Cut that out, Tamana. I already said they were the ones who saved me, remember? There must be some reason..." Sur-Yan also intervened, but Tamana shook her head peevishly. "I don't care about that! If they didn't exist, my father never would've been...!" She defiantly held the Atavic Hourglass aloft. "Your "Hero" gets nothing! This is all for my father!" With those words, she climbed atop the golem, removed the stopper from the bottle and poured its contents over his head. As the liquid coursed along the grooves of his stony body, thick white smoke billowed out and obscured his body. Only his moans proved his presence. "*Cough cough* Father? Father!" Tamana groped through the smoke. "N-no... This can't be... Nooooooooooooo!" The mist dissipated to reveal the elixir's heart-rending reaction. ...... The Hero and the others had left the storeroom, its utter stillness in stark contrast to the melee that occurred moments earlier. The corpses of plucked Stigmals and their Komora Stones littered the ancient floor. Then, two shadows appeared through the door and stood among them. "Have they all left?" A man picked up Audiard's head from the floor. "Yes, they have all departed from the ruins, taking the 'restored' Hector with them." They exchanged smiles in the supposedly desolate chamber, although the woman had no mouth to crease. Her entire head was swathed in cloth that was stitched to her neck. The ashen skin of her body was also covered in scars, further emphasizing her inhuman condition. A voice emanated from the seam near the front of her neck, the same that had sung that ominous tune. "Hmhmhm, I cannot help but feel sorry for the girl." "Well, you can't say she didn't get what she wanted. But, Audiard, I regret to inform you that your head is completely and thoroughly kaput. I'll have to fix it up again." "Your graciousness is without bound, Sir Ripley. Yet do not tarry for my sake, as I have received word both the west and east ends of the empire are seized by calamity." She accepted the head from Ripley and felt around for the arrow, removing it in one clean jerk. It was once her own, decapitated by her husband and formed into a lantern by the one who stood before her, who also provided her with a replacement head as well. As a lantern, it was a true masterpiece, possessing senses of sight and sound far beyond that of any humans'. With its ability to see and hear great distances, she used it in the service of her master. "This sacrifice is a trifle, gladly offered so I may fulfill the command of my liege." She presented him with a small, intricately designed bottle -- the Atavic Hourglass, which Tamana had dropped out of shock. "Well done, my dependable servant. It seems they never caught on that the true treasure is the bottle itself. But I can't blame them, since it was so long ago that I had almost forgotten until the information you picked up reminded me. Any liquid that enters it will become a time-reversing potion..." He produced a wooden flask and poured a modicum of chilled water into the glass bottle. "Moderation is key, as you know. Just a swig every other year or so should be enough..." Ripley upended the quarter-full bottle over his mouth. However, there was no dramatic change to his appearance; only the veins on the backs of his hands contracted. "Ah, that's better. Even when you can take a few hundred or so years on the chin, it'll catch up to you sooner or later. Thanks again, Audiard." ...... "This is my punishment that I turned my father into this... I can never apologize enough..." The red-eyed Tamana wept with tears of contrition. Elimval attempted consolation, gently patting her shoulder. "You mustn't be so hard on yourself. It was not as if you were aware of the full effects. Rather than be sorrowful about the past, I would be more concerned about the future. Are you sure you will be all right?" The elf looked worriedly at the bundle in Tamana's arms. There was a rosy-cheeked baby boy, gnawing on his saliva-covered hands -- Hector, her father. The potency of the Atavic Hourglass had melted away the years and returned him to a newborn infant. "Yes, I'll raise him with the same care he raised me. It's all I can do..." Runandy leaned over and prodded his cheeks. "Don't forget about me and Sur-Yan! We'll be glad to help you. You can even live with us in our village!" Tamana remained silent. She had recovered from her rage and distress, fully aware of the wrongs she had committed against those who aided her. "Elimval, Salvador... I'm truly sorry. Even after all you did for me, I still lashed out and accused you like that..." Salvador shrugged indifferently and Elimval only gave an affected smile. Noting the awkward atmosphere, Sur-Yan broached a new subject. "Hey, if you two wanted to fix up that Hero of yours, then maybe you should try going to Cadavus. I heard they have a doctor so good, she can even heal corpses." "Huh, that might not be a bad idea." "Do you know of this 'Cavadus,' Salvador?" "Who doesn't? It's the only place not even the empire wants to mess with. They got seriously weird customs there, but word of what goes on there is few and far between..." "A-and there's where we might find someone to help the Hero?" "Well, if what she said is true. Besides..." He turned to look at the Hero behind him. Audiard's song had long ended, yet they had given no sign of recuperation. Their eyes were still hollow, and they were unable to do little more to communicate than grunt weakly. "There's no way we can continue on like this anyhow." ...... And so Elimval and Salvadorleft the Digil Ruins with the afflicted Hero towards the mysterious Cadavus. "It's gonna be a long walk. Are you sure you'll be fine?" "Of course! If it's for the Hero's sake, I'll walk a hundred thousand miles if need be! ...Hmm? Do you hear that, Salvador?" As they walked across the sand, they heard a beautiful melody from behind them. It was Tamana lullabying her father to sleep. "Heh, sure is a lot better than that last number." "True, but it's somehow more heartbreaking..." Sorrow crossed Elimval's face as she placed a hand to her chest. Even if it meant returning them to an infant, she would have gladly spared the Hero from their suffering. There was also worry for Tamana, for there was no telling how many years it would be before she would be reunited with her father, and if he would even be the same. Such thoughts then cast uncertainty over their own fate and the prospect of the Hero's return in both mind and spirit... Chapters/Quests *Energy *Encountered every 25th Area after reaching Area 100. Rewards Final Ranking= |-|Lucky Ranking= |-|Guild Ranking= |-|Defeated Boss= |-|Victory Count= |-|Event Items= Category:Odyssey Events Category:Desert Requiem Category:Aggrandom